Quicksand
by JdCrusty
Summary: I do not own Person of Interest. so yeah...


_ :_

"It seems we've got some leaky plumbing, Harold. Sure not having all hands on deck is a wise move?" Reese reasoned with his usual dry wit, Harold on the other hand was too busy to notice the humorous inflection. "I assure you Mr. Reese, the machine is more than capable of keeping me apprised of any sudden developments" Harold Finch was out walking Bear, and quite aware of the activities of his two employees. "The machine always finds a way of keeping in contact." The machine had singled out a recluse IT/Hacker by the name of, Zeke Overtone, a resident of NYC for the last 2 years. Overtone recently came into a small fortune by way of inheritance, however due to some less than shinning INTERNET entrepreneurship with several proxy ventures into celebrity snuff and digital porn, he'd garnered a dozen libel lawsuits. However his business was still thriving, much to the dismay of Shaw. Whom he'd taken a keen interest in. Although she could really careless about hackened, basement lechers spank material. The problem however, is that not only did this latest number take a 'unhealthy' interest in her and her habits, it was a threat to someone who was supposed to be dead. "By the by MR. Reese, where is Ms. Shaw at this moment?" Harold asked with barely contained dread in his voice. "Well Harold I thought she'd like to get a better understanding of our . The only therapy that works for her, Harold." Reese really couldn't give a damn what Shaw did to the little creep, 'just leave him breathing' was all he'd advised to her.

_ player_

With little to no effort, Shaw was learning exactly what kind of man/cretin 'this businessman' was. And by little to effort, she broke down the door to his rat-hole of an apartment, searched or in this case trashed the place. Figuring that since the number lives like crap, it wont really matter if she treated his place like crap. "Reese, this place is like a crash-pad." A crash-pad Frustrated bachelor she didn't say. "Oh, what kind of kind, Shaw? Heavy or squishy kind?" This of course did not amuse Shaw, Who at this very moment just happened to come across the offending 'piece of art' still in the early stages. "Hey John, don't tell Harold, but I'm afraid he's left out of the action." She counted about 50 of the thumb drives, confirmed the contents. "So without giving too much away, how bad is it Shaw? Well lets just say these are things that even I would consider too cruel to commit. In person at least." But Shaw had just the thing for this. After about an hour of dragging five garbage bags into the apartment, without drawing too much attention, She emptied the contents onto the stack of thump drives and what little furniture there was. There it was. Room full oil soaked rags, afterwards she'd insulated her target area and waited. "Miss Shaw, I trust you'll use your discretion when dealing with our, Mister Tovernton." Finch probably knew it was pointless asking such things, having no clear insight into the former operative motives. "If you knew everything about me Harold, you'd never leave that bubble of yours." Before Shaw could finish, Finch already muted her. "Mr. Reese, I afraid Ms. Shaw may need some supervision. Now Finch, I'm sure you meant to say' Back up'." Reese warned. Both Reese and Finch heard a loud Click, meaning that not only did Shaw overhear Finch's last statement, but she made a point of reminding them both that she was armed, and quite pissed. Considering the ill intent of their latest number, he was either dead or probably wishing he was. "Finch, at some point you're going to have to trust Shaw. Trust me. This guy's a low life. She'll just rough him up a bit, leave him with a few nightmares." In some circumstances he'd have done worse, Reese thought to himself. "Just where are you Mr. Reese.?" _

Shaw had heard something in the bedroom closet, she'd figured Finch would have sent Reese to intervene on Zeke's behalf. And what she heard from the other side of the closet door only confirmed- that. "Well hello boys." Reese knew it was only a matter of time before Shaw sniffed him out, He really made no real effort at hiding to be perfectly honest. "Shaw. Thought I'd hold onto this for you." Reese was sitting right on top of a large, human sized laundry bag. "For me? You shouldn't have Reese." Shaw batted her eye lashes before pushing Reese aside. "You awake in there?" Silence... Shaw produced a knife from her boot and began cutting away at the bag. " I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE!" Reese being a gentleman picked up the sack and dropped it in the other room. "Smell that Zeke? I think my friend's planning a barbecue." Shaw gave Reese a playful look, reminding him that her business was more pleasure than serious. "Glad you brought the the meat, Shame there won't be enough for leftovers." She gave Zeke a poke with her knife, causing him to jerk up at attention. "Did you at least evacuate the building first? No need. It's abandoned, probably because it's his." Reese knelt down and opened the sack enough for Zeke to see. "Is that true Zeke, This dump's your's?" By this time, Zeke was sitting up, Head just barely peeking out through the opening. "Yep, part of my inheritance. You like it Honey? I'm an artist by trade." Zeke said with an almost mocking tone, mostly out of desperation.

"C'mon Reese, lets go before this takes a turn for the 'familiar." This caused Zeke to screw up his expression, Shaw stooped down close to his ear. "And by familiar. I'll start ventilating that bag, While your still wearing it of course." Shaw beamed a sickening grin, complete with a tap to Zeke's forehead.

"What're you planning, Shaw? Chucks, Reese don't you trust me?" Shaw replied with a piercing stare, as if he'd acted punitively. "Of course I trust you, as much as you trust me. " A moment of silence between the two, purposely ignoring the beleaguered resident. "It's not like you to let something like this get to you. Maybe I should handle things from here on." This causes Shaw to just glare at Reese, bitting down with a barely audible swear. " Fine. Handle it, and be quick about it!" Shaw blurted as she stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm lost. What exactly did you do?" Zeke just sat there, having no intention in escalating things further, he said nothing. "Fine. I'll just leave you here, the rats are gonna need some company." With that, Reese left to chase after his partner._

_ most wonderful thing _

Reese couldn't get out of there faster, worry was overtaking his usual stoic demeanor. If shaw

could see him now, actual concern... For Shaw? A sound of footsteps catches his attention, from up stairs. The roof perhaps?

A feeling of anxiety took over Shaw, but not because of Zeke. No, a parasite like that wouldn't warrant much of a threat. So what then? Was it Reese? She really didn't consider him a threat, not anymore. A loud creaking sound of a door opening and closing, Likely Reese. "You think I'm dangerous? Untrustworthy, Reese?" Reese Found Shaw sitting against the side of a now empty pigeon coup, apparently a nuisance to the diminutive operator. "You and I aren't so different Shaw. It's Harold perogative to temper your conduct from time to time, he really is out of touch. Sometimes." Reese and Shaw shared a smirk at that remark, something truly genuine. "Sit down a minute, I might take offense." He did as asked. "So, why so glum?.." After a moment of deliberation, in which Reese wasn't sure rather or not he should expect another bullet or tears, Shaw finally answered. "How do you see me? Am I ugly or some sort of freak... Beyond physical appearance, do I strike you as 'compatible... '

To be continued.


End file.
